witchmountainfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert J. Schiffer
Robert J. Schiffer aka Bob Schiffer (4 September, 1916 - 26 April, 2005) did the make-up on Escape to Witch Mountain, alongside Lynn F. Reynolds. Life Shiffer was born in Seattle, Washington on 4 September, 1916. His star sign is a Virgo. He broke into the movie business as a teenager, when he did uncredited make-up work in the Marx Brothers' "Horse Feathers" in 1932. In a 69-year career, he worked on nearly 200 movies, including many classics. He made Burt Lancaster appear to age from 18 to 80 for his role in "The Birdman of Alcatraz". He was director, make-up & hairstyling for Walt Disney Studios. He married Florence Schiffer somewhere in 1952, and stayed married until his death. Death Robert died from complications from a storke on 26 April, 2005, in his home in Los Angeles. California. in Make-Up Department 1987'Legacy of the Hollywood Blacklist' (TV documentary) (makeup artist) 1986'Tough Guys'(makeup artist, makeup supervisor) Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (TV series) (makeup artist - 23 episodes, 1969-1982) (hair stylist - 2 episodes, 1970) (special makeup - 1 episode, 1986) – I-Man(1986) (special makeup)– The Adventures of Pollyanna(1982) (makeup artist)– Tales of the Apple Dumpling Gang(1982) (makeup artist)– The Ghosts of Buxley Hall: Part 2(1980) (makeup artist)– The Ghosts of Buxley Hall: Part 1(1980) (makeup artist)See all 26 episodes » 1985'My Science Project'(makeup supervisor) 1985'Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend'(makeup artist: USA) 1984'Frankenweenie' (short) (makeup artist) 1984'Country'(makeup supervisor) 1984'Splash'(makeup supervisor) 1983'Something Wicked This Way Comes'(creative makeup) 1982'Tex'(makeup supervisor) 1982'TRON'(makeup supervisor) 1982'The Adventures of Pollyanna' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1982'Tales of the Apple Dumpling Gang' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1981'Condorman'(makeup supervisor) 1981'Amy'(makeup supervisor) 1981'The Devil and Max Devlin'(makeup supervisor) 1980'The Ghosts of Buxley Hall' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1980'The Last Flight of Noah's Ark'(makeup supervisor) 1980'Herbie Goes Bananas'(makeup supervisor) 1980'The Kids Who Knew Too Much' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1980'Midnight Madness'(makeup artist) 1979'The Black Hole'(makeup supervisor) 1979'The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'(makeup artist) 1979'The North Avenue Irregulars'(makeup artist) 1978'Hot Lead and Cold Feet'(makeup artist) 1978'The Cat from Outer Space'(makeup artist) 1978'Child of Glass' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1978'Return from Witch Mountain'(makeup artist) 1977'Pete's Dragon'(makeup artist) 1977'Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'(makeup artist) 1977'The New Mickey Mouse Club' (TV series) (makeup artist - 1 episode) – Showtime Day(1977) (makeup artist) 1976'Freaky Friday'(makeup artist) 1976'The Shaggy D.A.'(makeup artist) 1976'Gus'(makeup artist) 1976'Treasure of Matecumbe'(makeup artist) 1976'The Flight of the Grey Wolf' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1976'No Deposit, No Return'(makeup artist) 1976'The Whiz Kid and the Carnival Caper' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1975'The Apple Dumpling Gang'(makeup artist) 1975'Escape to Witch Mountain'(makeup artist) 1975'The Strongest Man in the World'(makeup artist) 1974'The Island at the Top of the World'(makeup artist) 1974'Return of the Big Cat' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1974'The Castaway Cowboy'(makeup artist) 1974'The Bears and I'(makeup artist) 1974'Herbie Rides Again'(makeup artist) 1974'Hog Wild' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1974'The Whiz Kid and the Mystery at Riverton' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1973'One Little Indian'(makeup artist) 1973'Charley and the Angel'(makeup artist) 1973'The World's Greatest Athlete'(makeup artist) 1973'Mystery in Dracula's Castle' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1972'Snowball Express'(makeup artist) 1972'Now You See Him, Now You Don't'(makeup artist) 1972'Napoleon and Samantha'(makeup artist) 1972'The Biscuit Eater'(makeup artist) 1971'Bedknobs and Broomsticks'(makeup artist) 1971'The Million Dollar Duck'(makeup artist) 1971'Scandalous John'(makeup artist) 1971'The Barefoot Executive'(makeup artist) 1970'The Wild Country'(makeup artist) 1970'The Boatniks'(makeup artist) 1970'Menace on the Mountain' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1969'The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'(makeup artist) 1969'Secrets of the Pirates' Inn' (TV movie) (makeup artist) 1969'The Gypsy Moths'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1969'Castle Keep'(makeup artist) 1968'The Legend of Lylah Clare'(makeup artist - as Robert Schiffer) 1967'How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying'(makeup artist) 1967'Oh Dad, Poor Dad, Mamma's Hung You in the Closet and I'm Feelin' So Sad'(makeup supervisor) 1966'The Professionals'(makeup artist - as Robert Schiffer) 1966'The Fortune Cookie'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1966'The Trouble with Angels'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1966'Cast a Giant Shadow'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1965'Cat Ballou'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1965'The Hallelujah Trail'(makeup artist) 1964'Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1964'My Fair Lady'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1964'Ensign Pulver'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1964'Robin and the 7 Hoods'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1964'Flight from Ashiya'(makeup artist) 1963'4 for Texas'(makeup artist - as Robert Schiffer) 1963'Cleopatra'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1963'The Leopard'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1963'A Child Is Waiting'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1962'Freud'(makeup artist) 1962'What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?'(makeup artist) 1962'Birdman of Alcatraz'(makeup artist - as Robert Schiffer) 1962'The Music Man'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1961'Judgment at Nuremberg'(makeup artist) 1961'The Devil at 4 O'Clock'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1961'The Young Savages'(makeup artist - as Robert Schiffer) 1960'The Wackiest Ship in the Army'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1960'Ocean's Eleven'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1960'Elmer Gantry'(makeup - as Robert Schiffer) 1959'The Devil's Disciple'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1959'They Came to Cordura'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1959'Black Saddle' (TV series) (makeup artist - 9 episodes) – Client: Vardon(1959) (makeup artist)– Client: Nelson(1959) (makeup artist)– Client: Frome(1959) (makeup artist)– Client: Banks(1959) (makeup artist)– Client: Braun(1959) (makeup artist)See all 9 episodes » 1959'The Rifleman' (TV series) (makeup artist - 1 episode) – The Angry Man(1959) (makeup artist) 1959'The David Niven Show' (TV series) (makeup artist - 1 episode) – Life Line(1959) (makeup artist) 1958'Separate Tables'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1958'Auntie Mame'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1958'Gigi'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1958'Run Silent Run Deep'(assistant makeup artist - uncredited) 1957'Pal Joey'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1957'The Amazing Colossal Man'(makeup artist - as Bob Schiffer) 1957'Forty Guns'(makeup artist) 1957'Operation Mad Ball'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1957'3:10 to Yuma'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1957'Sweet Smell of Success'(makeup artist - as Robert Schiffer) 1957'Fury at Showdown'(makeup artist - as Bob Schiffer) 1957'The Bachelor Party'(makeup artist) 1957'Crime of Passion'(makeup artist) 1956'Around the World in Eighty Days'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1956'Attack'(makeup artist) 1956'The Solid Gold Cadillac'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1956'Storm Center'(makeup artist) 1956'The Eddy Duchin Story'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1956'The Harder They Fall'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1955'Picnic'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1955'My Sister Eileen'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1955'The Kentuckian'(makeup artist - as Robert Schiffer) 1955'Mister Roberts'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1955'Kiss Me Deadly'(makeup artist - as Bob Schiffer) 1955'Marty'(makeup artist - as Robert Schiffer) 1955'The Long Gray Line'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1954'Vera Cruz'(makeup artist - as Robert Schiffer) 1954'The Mickey Rooney Show' (TV series) (makeup supervisor - 1 episode) – Pilot(1954) (makeup supervisor) 1954'Apache'(makeup artist - as Robert Schiffer) 1954'The Caine Mutiny'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1953'Miss Sadie Thompson'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1953'From Here to Eternity'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1953'The 5,000 Fingers of Dr. T.'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1953'Salome'(makeup artist) 1952'Affair in Trinidad'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1951'Death of a Salesman'(makeup artist) 1951'The Barefoot Mailman'(makeup artist) 1951'Ten Tall Men'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1951'An American in Paris'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1951'Lorna Doone'(makeup artist) 1951'The Brave Bulls'(makeup artist) 1950'The Killer That Stalked New York'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1950'The Fuller Brush Girl'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1950'Rookie Fireman'(makeup artist - as Bob Schiffer) 1950'On the Isle of Samoa'(makeup artist - as Bob Schiffer) 1950'The Torch'(makeup artist - as Robert Schiffer) 1950'The Good Humor Man'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1950'Blondie's Hero'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1949'Bodyhold'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1949'And Baby Makes Three'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1949'All the King's Men'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1949'South of Death Valley'(makeup artist - as Bob Schiffer) 1949'Anna Lucasta'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1949'The Secret of St. Ives'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1949'We Were Strangers'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1949'The Undercover Man'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1949'Knock on Any Door'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1948'Adventures of Don Juan'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1948'Kiss the Blood Off My Hands'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1948'The Fuller Brush Man'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1947'The Lady from Shanghai'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1947'The Corpse Came C.O.D.'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1946'The Jolson Story'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1946'Talk About a Lady'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1946'Gilda'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1945'Tonight and Every Night'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1944'Cover Girl'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1942'The Magnificent Ambersons'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1941'Here Comes Mr. Jordan'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1941'Adam Had Four Sons'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1940'Arizona'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1940'Angels Over Broadway'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1940'Boom Town'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1939'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1939'Blondie Brings Up Baby'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1939'The Wizard of Oz'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1939'Coast Guard'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1939'Blondie Takes a Vacation'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1939'Only Angels Have Wings'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1938'Boys Town'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1937'The Awful Truth'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1937'Captains Courageous'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1937'Maytime'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1937'The Good Earth'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1936'After the Thin Man'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1936'Pennies from Heaven'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1936'The Charge of the Light Brigade'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1936'The Devil-Doll'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1936'Trouble for Two'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1936'The Great Ziegfeld'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1935'Annie Oakley'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1935'A Night at the Opera'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1935'Mutiny on the Bounty'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1935'The Last Days of Pompeii'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1935'Top Hat'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1935'She'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1935'Becky Sharp'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1935'The Informer'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1934'The Gay Divorcee'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1934'The Merry Widow'(makeup artist - uncredited) 1932'Horse Feathers'(makeup artist - uncredited) as Himself Himself (as Bob Schiffer) 2001'Into the Shadows: The CIA in Hollywood' (TV documentary short) Himself (uncredited) 1998'E! Mysteries & Scandals' (TV series) Himself– Rita Hayworth(1998)… Himself in Archive Footage 2006'The 78th Annual Academy Awards' (TV special) Himself, in memorial sequence